1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a heat sink assembly, and more specifically, to assemblies and methods for securing heat sinks to electronic components.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic devices generate heat during operation. Heat exchange devices, commonly referred to as heat sinks, can attach to electronic devices to transfer heat energy away from the electronic devices to a fluid medium such as air. Excessive heat limits or reduces the operational performance of the electronic devices. Heat exchange devices generally have a larger surface area exposed to air than the electronic device (or portion thereof) to which the heat exchange devices are attached. The larger surface area generally provides an increased heat transfer capacity relative to the electronic device.